Meeting Jack
For almost two years, Nick and Judy had been inseparable partners in the police force. Fighting crime throughout the city and protecting its denizens every chance they got. It was a great job there indeed. Their fellow officers treated the two with respect, and the idea of a rabbit making the world a better place didn´t seem that unlikely anymore. The relationship between her and the fox also went further, as they had already dated a few times too. Judy already loved to consider Nick more than just her friend. It was a very special type of bond that was rare among the other couples of Zootopia too. Something very special was also happening at their job too. Since Nick and Judy had a talent for solving the most difficult crimes that were beyond the ZPD´s usual reach, it had made Bogo think that if they were fit for the most secret and advanced crimefighting agency in the city. The Savage Agency. An organization of detectives, adventurers and secret agents. It was headed by the veteran secret agent Jack Savage. An experienced jackrabbit almost in his 50s, he had trained many members in the organization. But now, most of the organization´s members had went their ways, and Jack wanted new members there. He was retiring in a few years, so he wanted to find a new leader for the agency too. Bogo had recommended Judy and Nick for him, and he wanted to meet them as soon as he could. Now, Nick and Judy were heading for his secret office in an apartment near the ZPD headquarters. “Secret agents, huh? Well, it´s not that hard to imagine a hustler like me in that job”, Nick smiled at his bunny girlfriend as they walked into the elevator. “This is going to a bigger and more riskier than job than the one we already had. We have to put our hardest effort in the game here. I´ve heard of the adventures Jack has been at, and they´re really something different”, Judy said. She was curious about this new step in her career, but also a little anxious. These missions were going to be more dangerous and demanding than what she was used to. “Nothing like fighting evil with the most wonderful girl in the world”, Nick patted Judy on the back as they arrived to their location. The office was at the highest floor in the apartment. Jack sat there around his desk, with a bonsai tree and an aquarium there. The place had a very mysterious aura around it too. “Ah, you must be the two Bogo talked about. Jack Savage at your service, Miss Hopps and Mr. Wilde”, he went to shake paws with Judy and Nick. The veteran agent had the demeanor of a real gentleman. “Pleased to meet you, Sir. Bogo told me all about your agency too. I´m interested in joining in. It has always been in my nature to make the world a better place, and I respect any organization like this that can solve even the hardest cases”, Judy told. “Indeed. I remember hearing you say that. You are truly the kind of rabbit that defies the stereotypes set upon your kind….as I can tell by your boyfriend too”, Jack smiled. “Well, he is the sweetest and most loyal person I´ve ever known. We´ve been inseparable for so long”, Judy said, making Nick blush. “Can´t blame you. I´ve had good relations with foxes myself too…especially with a vixen”, Jack told, which made Nick grin a bit. “So, what do we do in this agency?” the fox asked. “Our job is to fight crime and solve the biggest challenges in the city whenever ZPD is unable to do it. We´re mostly detectives, but also adventurers and secret agents. With you as the agency´s members, you can qualify as all three of them. I´ve waited for so long to find new recruits since all my old ones have already left. I´ve been running this house for almost 30 years”, the middle-aged jackrabbit told. Judy understood what he meant. Jack seemed like the kind of teacher who wanted students that he could be the most proud of. “Nick and I will be the answer to your prayers, Mr. Savage. We´re ready to join in”, the rabbit said. Jack looked at Judy with respect, but also with fatherly concern. “It will be a hard life for the both of you. It requires lot of responsibility, skill and even sacrifice at times. I´ve faced a lot of those in all my years there. I´ll let you in, but only if you´re ready to accept whatever lies ahead”, he said. Judy and Nick looked at each other with determination. They both agreed. “We will accept your offer”, she nodded. “Very well. This is where it begins”, Jack brought out some papers that the fox and his girlfriend signed. As all the paperwork was signed, he put them into his folders and started talking more. “In a few days, I´ll start to train you. You´ll also require all your new equipment, from weapons to gadgets and disguises in case you need them. I´ll also introduce you to few of my associates who can help you in your missions, like Dr. Tilly Murington. She´s an adventuress mouse and a good friend of mine who´ll be a valuable ally for you two”, Jack explained. “Sounds good. We´re ready whenever you need us”, Judy said. “It won´t be long until I do. For now, you´re dismissed. See you soon!” Jack said as Nick and Judy left the office holding paws. “See you too!” Nick waved. A spark of interest awakened inside the veteran agent. He had trained many agency members before, but something in him told that the rabbit and her mate had potential to become his greatest pupils ever. The thought of that excited Jack a bit. He couldn´t wait for the day when he could be proud of the two. Later that night, Nick and Judy spent the rest of their evening together at their home. Nick had lived there too as her roommate ever since the two had started dating soon after he had finished his ZPD training. Nick had made some warm tea and had put on the TV, while Judy had just come from the shower in her pink bathrobe. Their favorite TV show, Game of Rodents, was just starting. “I brought some candy for us tonight. Here, my sweetie”, Nick handed a few jelly beans to the rabbit. “Thanks”, Judy smiled, sitting down on his lap while the fox handed her a cup of tea. After a busy day, a relaxation like this was more than welcome. “It sounded so exciting….but am I ready for this? A hotshot cop like me is becoming now a detective, that´s really a big change”, she thought. Nick smiled warmly and encouragingly at the beautiful rabbit. “Oh, you´re going to make for a wonderful detective. Someone like you can discover any secret in the world that you want. You´re the one who saw the good in me after all during the crisis”, he reminded. Judy´s slightly anxious face turned into a smile as she hugged Nick´s fluffy tail gently. “Well, it´s going to be fun when I have such handsome, daring and loyal assistant like you helping me”, she said. “I can now see why some say that female agents and detectives are always so beautiful. I always thought you´d look cute in a trenchcoat and a fedora too”, Nick laughed. Judy giggled too as Nick tickled her ears, but carefully enough in order not to drop her mug. It was like that again. Every time she was feeling uncertain or uneasy, Nick´s help and support made her always feel better. It was also the same way whenever the fox needed help from her. “Jack can already be proud of you. It´s in your nature to never give up and always stand up for the weak against evil. The ZPD already respects you for that, and especially so do I. A bunny with the heart of a tigress”, Nick opened Judy´s robe a bit so that he could stroke her soft fur. Judy closed her eyes in bliss, for she loved how he did that to her. “I may be strong alone….but together is when we really are invincible. No big criminal organization or corrupt politician can stand in our way. I´ll be by your side to the end, never letting you down”, Judy looked Nick in the eyes. “So will I, Carrots”, Nick swore. The fox smooshed Judy´s cheek a bit, which caused her to blush. Before she could return the favor, the rabbit could feel Nick´s muzzle kissing her softly. Their relationship was already strong and solid as a rock, but in her heart Judy knew that it would get only stronger during this new life. Whatever challenge awaited ahead, her heart would always beat only for Nick. “Like I got a chance to show what I was capable of, you too deserve to show how trustworthy of a partner you can be”, she told him. “I won´t let you down, Detective Hopps”, Nick playfully saluted her. “Detective Hopps….I love the sound of that”, Judy smiled. She could already see herself stopping the most dangerous conspiracies threatening the city. Infiltrating the shadiest spots in Zootopia and even its uncharted regions. And Nick would always be there by her side. But for now, all the danger and challenger would have to wait. Judy rested snugly against Nick´s chest, feeling his strong arms around her. For a tough cop, Judy had a very tender, loving and feminine side to her too that shined best with Nick. “Can´t wait…..my partner”, she whispered to her ear. Soon, two new agents were about to rise from the Savage Agency and become the greatest heroes in the city´s history. Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:Stories where Jack is Judy´s mentor Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories